


in the city, you find faith.

by thequeenofokay



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 13:18:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2813348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequeenofokay/pseuds/thequeenofokay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He finds a payphone and dials. He doesn’t remember when he learned the number, but he’s glad he did.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She picks up on the second ring.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>// grant escapes and goes to raina for help. she is more help than he'd been expecting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	in the city, you find faith.

**Author's Note:**

> \+ for the aosexchange. prompt was "raina and ward work with each other and get too attached." idk man it kinda got away from me but we're just gonna roll with it.
> 
> \+ set post 2.06: a fractured house.
> 
> \+ title from "skin" by zola jesus.

He takes out the guards in the back of his van with ease. He doesn’t know how they ever thought handcuffs could stop him.

He waits until he feels the van slow a little, kicks the door out, and jumps. The road is mercifully quiet, and he makes it to the edge of the highway, breathing heavily, gun in hand.

He takes a minute to get his bearings. He's miles from any of his safe houses (the ones not on Shield's radar), and still in prison clothes he isn't conspicuous.

He's got about three minutes before the driver is going to try and check in with the guards and find them unresponsive. He's got five minutes before he calls Coulson and Christian and the manhunt starts. There will be agents at his location within... fourteen minutes.

Basically, he needs to _go_.

His first priority has to be transport. He needs to get into the city so he can reach one of his contacts.

There's a car approaching in the other direction, and... what the hell, it's not like he has many options at this point.

He raises the gun, and walks back into the road. He aims it at the driver and waits for the car to slow to a stop. He pulls the door open grabbing the man inside by the collar.

‘Out,’ he growls, tossing him onto the side of the road. Grant slides in behind the wheel and _drives_.

He gets into the city before he stops. There's a jacket on the back seat and he pulls it on, but it’s not really enough to cover up what he’s wearing.

He needs to hide, and soon, but he's got no money, and honestly, he looks like a person who has spent six months in prison.

Which he has. And it isn't a covert look.

He leaves the car -- Shield probably knows to look for it by now. He finds a payphone and dials. He doesn’t remember when he learned the number, but he’s glad he did.

She picks up on the second ring. ‘Hello? Who is this?’

‘Raina...’ he breathes, feeling _relief_ for the first time in he doesn’t know how long.

‘Agent Ward,’ she says.

He laughs. ‘I don’t think it’s been “agent” in a long time,’ he says.

‘Hmm.’ He can hear her tilting her head, smiling. ‘I suppose. What do you need?’

‘Somewhere to hide,’ he says. ‘Please.’

‘You ran?’ she asks.

‘Yeah,’ he confirms. ‘I ran.’

‘Good,’ she says. ‘Good.’ She pauses. ‘I have somewhere you can stay for a while.’

‘I’m not going to make it far,’ he says, ‘before Shield finds me.’

‘Don’t _worry_ ,’ she says. ‘I have a lock on your location. I’ll be with you in… twenty minutes.’

‘I’ve bought myself fifteen. Maximum.’ He glances behind him, like a field team is going to round the corner at any second, but the street is still fairly quiet.

‘Hmm.’ He can hear her moving at the other end of the line. ‘Well, I’ll do my best,’ she says, sounding a little too relaxed. ‘Goodbye, Grant.’

There’s a click as she hangs up, and Grant puts the phone down. He lets out a breath, and leans against the wall. He lets himself close his eyes, just for a second.

He waits, leaning against the wall. She isn’t long. He hears her car before he sees it -- a flashy black sports car, and it reminds him of the one Skye stole when they were looking for Coulson.

She stops beside him.

‘It’s stealthy,’ he says, pushing himself off the wall.

She shrugs. ‘I like it.’

‘I didn’t think it was your style,’ he says.

‘What did you think my style _was_ , exactly?’ she asks.

He stops to consider the answer. ‘More flowers,’ he says, and smiles at himself, despite everything.

She rolls her eyes. ‘Get in,’ she says, leaning across to open the door on the passenger side.

He slides in beside her, and she starts off again.

‘Where are we headed?’ he asks, as they leave the city behind.

She shrugs. ‘I have places we can stay. How far do you want to run?’

He takes a breath, checks in the mirror for anyone tailing them. ‘I don’t know,’ he admits.

She gives him a look that might be sympathetic. ‘We’ll drive,’ she says. ‘You can work it out on the way.’

He nods. He hopes that she understands it means _thank you_.

She waits until they’re out onto open road before she turns to him and asks, ‘What happened?’

He laughs. ‘It’s a long story.’

She tilts her head, turns to look at him. ‘Is it? Last time we met you were preparing to face your old team with Agent Garrett. What happened?’

‘We lost,’ he says. ‘Garrett died.’

She nods. ‘I figured as much,’ she says. ‘It was a pity. The serum had given him such _insight_.’

‘And they locked me away.’ He speaks slowly, carefully. ‘For months. I gave them information. And then they tried to transfer me into my brother’s custody.’

‘Senator Christian Ward,’ Raina says. ‘I’ve seen him on the news. He seems quite the character.’

‘He’s a monster.’

She laughs. ‘It’s funny,’ she says. ‘Last time we met, you said that about yourself.’ She glances at him again. ‘You’ve changed.’

He lets out a breath that is almost, almost a laugh. He has changed. He’s not sure who he’s becoming, but he’s changed.

‘So what’s so terrible about your brother that you would ask for my help?’ she asks.

‘He hurt my siblings,’ he says. Carefully. Quieter. At some point, he lost that confident, cocky facade he used to put up around her, around Hydra. He’s not sure when it dropped. ‘He made me hurt my siblings.’

He can see a sympathetic little frown growing across her face. ‘Did he hurt you?’ she asks, and there’s concern in her voice that throws him.

He could keep pretending to be invincible. He knows there’s not much point. He knows she’s seen past it by now.

‘Yes,’ he says. ‘He hurt me.’ He thinks that’s it, that’s enough, that will make her understand.

‘You know,’ she says, even softer than usual, ‘we could make him pay. If you want.’

‘You mean kill him?’

She shrugs. ‘That’s up to you. Do you want him dead?’

‘More than anything.’

‘Then we could kill him.’ There’s no doubt no hesitation in her voice and… he loves it.

She pulls in at a motel off the road. Her car is by far the most expensive in the car park, but she doesn’t seem to mind.

She pulls a bag out the back seat and he follows her in. She leans on her elbows against the reception desk, and the man behind it looks up and smiles at her.

‘Raina,’ he says. ‘You should have called ahead. I’d have put a meal up to your room.’

‘Don’t worry about it. I didn’t know I was coming,’ she says. ‘We’ll just order in.’ She takes a key from him with a smile.

‘Who’s the new guy?’ he asks, pointing at Grant. He seems to catch himself, and adds, ‘If you don’t mind me asking.’

Raina shrugs. ‘A friend.’ She pushes off the desk, and reaches up to pat Grant on the arm. ‘You don’t have clothes he could borrow, do you?’ she asks. She gives the man a sweet little smile.

The shirt he finds is a little too tight, and the trousers are slightly short, but it’s better than his prisoner’s clothes, so he’ll take it.

She’s got a room right in the back of the motel. She sets the bag down at the foot of the bed and sits gently down.

‘There’s a nice place for Chinese near here,’ she says. ‘I don’t expect you’ve had a good meal in a while. And then we can discuss… more serious matters.’

They have it delivered to the room and eat it sat on the floor. She has her legs crossed, and is leaning against the foot of the bed. She’s picking a prawn cracker to bit and he feels like he’s broken through some sort of barrier, seen her with her walls down.

Or at least, a little further down that usual.

‘What’s the plan?’ he asks.

‘You tell me.’ She pops a piece of cracker into her mouth. ‘He’s your brother.’

He stalls for a second, and suddenly being given control again. ‘He’s still in Massachusetts most of the time,’ he says.

‘To Massachusetts, then,’ Raina says. She finishes the last of her food and stands up, pulling a toiletries bag and pyjamas out. ‘I’m going to get ready to sleep.’

He stands up too, and stares at the bed. ‘Do you need me to sleep on the floor?’ he asks.

She gives him a look like he’s grown another head, frowns, and steps into the bathroom. She doesn’t shut the door, but he can hear the water running.

‘I’ve got a razor,’ she calls. ‘If you want to shave.’

She reaches up to brush it with her fingers once when he joins her. ‘You know,’ she says, ‘I think I might miss it.’ She hands him the razor with a smirk. ‘But I won’t miss it _too_ much.’

She is in the bed before him. He stands beside it and waits, and she sighs, pushing the covers aside.

‘Get in,’ she mumbles. ‘I don’t bite.’

.

.

.

It takes them a week and a half to put the plan in place, but they find his brother at the old Ward home. Where they grew up.

It couldn’t be more perfect.

He pulls Christian from the car, and his brother falls to the ground, terrified. It gives him a rush of satisfaction.

‘Hey, big brother,’ he says. ‘Heard you were looking for me.’

His brother struggles to his feet, sputtering. ‘What are you _doing_?’

He pulls Christian up onto his feet. ‘Come on,’ he says. ‘We’re going for a walk.’

Raina is waiting at the well, leaning on a shovel. She gives Christian one of her brilliantly, radiantly fake smiles. ‘I’m so glad you could join us,’ she says.

‘Who is she?’ Christian asks. ‘Did you rope your _girlfriend_ into this… this silly little _vengeance plot_?’

Raina purses her lips, moving to his side all the same. ‘I’m not his girlfriend.’

Grant laughs as she leans against his side. He takes the shovel from her and passes it to Christian.

His brother stares at it. ‘The Well?’ He stares at them both, trying to back away. ‘This is what this is all about? You still blame me for what you did? It’s not even _there_ any more. Mom and dad had it buried.’

Grant smiles. Not in a nice way. ‘Oh no,’ he says. ‘They just covered it up. Start digging.’

When they are done, when Christian and his parents are burning, they stick around and watch the flames from the safety of the woods behind the house.

‘Feel better?’ Raina asks. There’s dirt on her dress and a little dried blood under her fingernails, but she doesn’t seem to care. Her eyes are bright with exhilaration.

‘So much better,’ he says. ‘Thank you.’

She shrugs. ‘My pleasure.’

‘What now?’ he asks.

Raina tilts her head thoughtfully. ‘Did they tell you about the Obelisk?’she asks. ‘Because if you want, I could show you something… beautiful.’

.

.

.

She helped him kill his brother. He is more than happy to help her in finding the Obelisk and the temple to which it is connected.

Infiltrating Hydra is so easy it’s a little pitiable. He is one of the best specialists there are, combined with having an intimate knowledge of Shield and the way it operates. And Skye’s father vouches for Raina and keeps her as his assistant.

But they are underestimated -- they are always underestimated. When they are ready, as soon as Shield and Hydra are both getting close to finding the temple, she can simply pick the Obelisk up and walk out with it.

He wakes to Raina’s phone beeping at five in the morning, the screen lights up their hotel room.

She groans and shuffles out of his arms to reach for it (at what point she started sleeping so close, he doesn’t know, but they don’t talk about it).

‘Shield has the location,’ she says. She lets out a little laugh. ‘And now, so do we.’

‘We’ve found the temple?’ he asks. He can see her smiling in the darkness, glowing in the light from her phone.

‘Finally,’ she breathes. She moves back into his arms, so she is almost lying on his chest, her legs looped over his. ‘My whole life,’ she whispers, ‘I’ve been _waiting_.’ She looks down at him, and her eyes are so bright and alive it _stings_.

He’s forgotten what it’s like to feel like that.

He’d like to remember.

He kisses her. He doesn’t mean to. But he can feel her breathing against his chest, her pulse against his skin.

He just needs this. Needs her.

She responds slowly, nips at his lip, digs her fingers into his shoulders.

His hand tangle in her curls and he pushes himself up on one elbow, kisses her throat, sucks at the skin above her pulse.

She is pulling his shirt off. She’s guiding his hand down beneath her nightdress.

This is probably a mistake. This should feel like betrayal.

Instead, it feels _right_.

.

.

.

The underground city is silent. Dark.

Grant swears he can feel it humming. It feels alive beneath his feet.

Maybe he’s just imagining things.

Nothing stops them, and the temple isn’t hard to find -- it’s almost like the city is guiding them too it, and it’s not hard to tell when they’ve found the temple.

‘Wait here,’ she says. ‘I won’t be long. I promise.’

He doesn’t really want to let her go in without him, but he knows he can’t stop her. ‘Be careful,’ he says, because he doesn’t know what else he can say.

She nods and, Obelisk in one hand, enters the temple.

He waits.

There are lines burning down the corridor.

He waits. He ignores the hiss as they burn towards him, bright and blue.

He want to pretend he’s not scared, but there’s more, and they are collecting around him, leaving him no room to go but back, into the temple.

He knows what the city wants.

The light catches the edge of his shoe, and there’s a hiss as it burns.

He’s not going to wait around any longer for the city to hurt him. He steps back, into the temple.

Panic fills Raina’s eyes the second she sees him. ‘No.’ She runs across the room to him, grabs his shoulders, and shoves him with all her tiny weight towards where the exit is disappearing. ‘No, you can’t be here.’

He frowns, holding her forearms to steady her. ‘It’s okay,’ he says.

‘No,’ she whispers. There’s a desperation in her eyes, a fear that scares him. He knows her now, he knows her well. And he knows that she doesn’t show fear easily. ‘No, you don’t understand. I can’t stop it now, and it will _kill_ you.’

He looks at the Obelisk, unfurling slowly in the centre of the temple.

It’s going to kill him. It’s going to turn him to stone.

‘Hey,’ he says. ‘It’ll be okay. You’re going to be amazing.’ He presses a kiss to her forehead, and she pulls him down to kiss him properly.

‘I’m sorry,’ she says. ‘We were supposed to do this together.’

He smiles. ‘It’s okay,’ he says, again. He’s so proud of her. She’s going to be _amazing_.

It starts in his stomach. It’s cold and strange and not as sore as he was expecting, and it spreads slowly through him, turning him to stone still holding onto her.

He waits. It’s dark, and he waits, frozen. He can feel warmth spreading through him, until it’s more than just warmth, it’s _burning_.

He feels the stone begin to crack and flake away. It falls away and… he’s alive. He’s alive and _different_. He can feel power blazing through his veins.

Raina is brushing the last chunks of stone from herself.

She looks up at him and lets out a breath. ‘You’re _alive_ ,’ she breathes. ‘You were special.’ She smiles, something like relief and exhaustion and excitement in her eyes. ‘I should have known it.’

She takes a step back, examining her  hands, her body. ‘How do I look?’ she asks. Almost nervous.

She’s different. _Golden_.

‘Good,’ he says. ‘Beautiful.’

She frowns at him. ‘What is it?’ he asks.

‘You’re smoking.’ She reaches up to pat out a flame on his leather jacket. She laughs. ‘I should have guessed. You’ve always been a bit of an arsonist, haven’t you?’

He opens his palm, and a flame springs up.

‘Fuck.’ He stares at his hand. 'Fuck. I wasn’t expecting that.’

The doors of the temple slide open again and she slips her hand into his. ‘Come on,’ she says. ‘We have to go.’

They make it up into the Puerto Rican air and stand at the edge of the fort. The sun is rising across the sea.

‘It seems smaller,’ she says. She looks up at him. ‘Don’t you think?’ She is still soft and fierce and dangerous all at the same time, but she seems to outshine it all now.

This wasn’t supposed to happen.

He was lost. He just needed someone he could almost trust, just for a little while, just to get him away from Shield.

None of this was supposed to happen.

But he knows he _needs_ her now. He knows they have been through too much now, too much for him to ever let her go.

He wraps his arm around her. He doesn't know what happens now, now that they have _become_ , but everything seems a little insignificant.

‘Yes,’ he says. Quietly. ‘It does.’


End file.
